Lost
by Zephyr169
Summary: So I have started watching the show Lost. And I got the idea to do a crossover of Sherlock and Avengers with it. So this is my take on how that would play out. :) I HAVE NOT FINISHED LOST! I HAVE ONLY WATCHED A SMALL PART OF SEASON 1! PLEASE NO SPOILERS and I will try to watch it quickly if you want me to continue this story. Anyway Enjoy! :D


**So this is just a random thing that popped into my head. Please tell me if you guy's like it. I know it was fun to write. :D And I have only seen part of Season 1 of Lost so no spoilers please. Again this is just for fun and if you like it please let me know. :D**

John H. Watson sat comfortably in his seat next to Sherlock Holmes. They had left New York after a 'vacation' of sorts. They were currently on their way back to London. The other passengers in the large plane roaming about, watching the small TV screens, and sleeping. His eye lids started to fall and he felt himself slipping off into the dark depth of sleep. A shout from the front of the plane in first class quickly roused him. Blinking his eyes blearily John saw a tall dark haired man angrily yelling at a large blond male. John's eyes widened in disbelief. The blond was huge! He looked like he could easily snap the angry guy in half with those large muscled arms. The blond's arm flung out and grabbed the dark haired man's arm. John leaned forward trying to catch what they were yelling about.

"I've told you time and time again, Thor, I'm not your brother! Get it into your thick skull! Now leave me be!" With that he shook the blond's, Thor's, hand off of him and strode down the aisle.

"Loki! Come back here!" Thor yelled after him, but didn't bother to chase after him.

As Loki drew closer John saw the man's large green eye's narrowed and dark, slowly filling with tears. He started to get up to confront the distressed passenger when Sherlock grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"Hey! What was that for?" John rounded on Sherlock.

"This is not the time or place for that, John. Leave the man alone. You can't help everyone."

John turned back to see Loki slow looking for a vacant seat. Apparently spotting one he headed closer to John and sat in the middle section next to an elderly couple. He viciously swiped at his watery eyes and pulled out the magazine from the pocket in front of him, hiding his face from sight.

"The fasten seat belt sign has been turned on due to some minor turbulence." The stewardess announced over the intercom.

John looked over at Loki who hurriedly dug around for the seat belt and fastening it tightly. He gripped the edges of the seat and looked up at the ceiling of the plane.

"Hey. It will be alright. Turbulence is very common and these things are pretty safe." John spoke to Loki from across the aisle.

Loki looked over at him and nodded. He slowly started to relax and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm John." He said offering his hand.

"Loki." He said as he took the doctor's outstretched hand.

Alarms sounded and the plane dropped from the sky. The compartments overhead opened to dangle the yellow masks. John hurriedly pulled one down and looked to Sherlock who already had his on and was gazing out the window. The previously clear sky was gray as smoke covered the window. He got a few glimpses of orange and red. Turning back to Loki, John saw the man huddled in his seat, his oxygen mask hung forgotten in the air above him. John reached across the aisle and tried in vain to grab the mask and place it on Loki. He almost had it when the whole rear end of the plane broke off and people went flying. He looked back fearfully. A large suitcase from the overhead compartments fell out and smashed into John's arm. He drew it back and turned to Sherlock. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Sherlock's head smash into the side of the plane. Blood ran down his face and his body went limp.

"Sherlock!" John screamed as loud as he could through the mask.

He reached over and cradled his friends head trying to keep it from hitting anything else on there sudden descent. Screams filled the air like a fog. It was all cut off as they crashed into the ground. The last thing John saw was Sherlock's head covered in blood resting on his chest.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please Follow, Favorite, or Review. I love to hear from you guys. :) I hope you liked this. Tell me if it's something you want me to continue! ^-^ Again I haven't seen that much of Lost so it might be awhile if I do continue since I am getting the episodes from Netflix. So Please be patient with me. :)**

**I know I SHOULD be updating Loki's Youth, Thanks for all the support I've gotten on that by the way, but this story wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so ya, that's my excuse. Hehe. Don't kill me. :) Love you all! ^-^**


End file.
